


No One Needs Paperwork

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Paperwork Is Boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paperwork always seems to be evident in Steve's life since he is the responsible one. Tony is always there to distract him though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Needs Paperwork

Sometimes being the leader of the Avengers was great!Unless it involved them fighting or paperwork. God how Steve loathed sitting at his desk or anywhere for that matter in STARK tower with piles of folders and damage bills surrounding him.  
  
  
He could be out with Natasha and Bruce getting Shwarma, or at the gym with Clint seeing who could bench press more. But nope, he was stuck in the living room, paying back New York City for all the things they had destroyed.  
  
                                           ...  
  
  
The American hero groaned as he fell back onto the sofa, peices of paper fluttering from the impact. He pulled off his reading glasses and closed his tired eyes.  
"I need a vacation," Steve thought and smiled at the idea "A very very long vacation,"  
  
  
He heard the elevator door slide open and half hazardly opened one of his eyes open to see Tony walk in with a signature STARK industries shirt on, tight on his chest perfectly. "Steve, i'm bored,"  
  
  
"Well go find Thor and bother him, im doing work," Steve lifted his head and reluctanly continued to read and sign papers.  
  
  
"He's out on a date with Loki, something about punishment, anyway i wanted to play with you," Tony wined as he layed over the arm of the fluffy couch, sending papers scattering. the taller man sighed as Tony started to twist the blond locks of hair around his slender fingers.  
  
  
"I can't right now, I have work to do," He said trying to put his full attention into reading a document, not Tonys eyes. "You know,bills don't pay themselves..or something like that?"  
  
  
"Thats no fair, I'm bored," The younger man pouted as he sat on the other mans lap, sending papers flying as he did so. "play with me," Tony pleaded as he nuzzled the Captains chest.  
  
  
"T-Tony.." Steve was cut off when The Iron Man looked up at him, using his cutest puppy dog face imaginable, "No no no no no not the face-" Steve closed his eyes trying to think of things that werent cute and looked so innocent, he opened one eye to check if he was still doing it.     
  
He was.  
  
  
Tony pouted pulling his lower lip out just enough that he knew the other man couldnt take it anymore. Steve wrapped his arms around the shorter mans slim waist. "Fine, I'll take a break." Steve smiled pulling the younger man closer to his body.  
  
"I knew that you couldn't resist," Tony smirked as the taller man claimed his lips as his own.  
  
"I might have to test that tonight," Steve remarked grinning into the kiss.  
  
"Jarvis, clear both of our schedules for the rest of the day and tomorrow morning," Tony said as he saw the Capcicle grin. They soon resumed their 'work'.

**Author's Note:**

> I always seem to work my way out of writing smut ,but maybe I will write one sooner or later. Leave a comment or Kudos <3 it would help alot.


End file.
